


Temptation and Need

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Desire, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Intense, Love, Lust, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Alanna and her sister Naoimi are forced to stay with a family friend (whom they have never met) due to their father's death, and their mother falling ill. With Naoimi being the trouble maker, it is down to Alanna to do everything in her power to keep a roof over their heads. Along the way, she too becomes more stressed and troubled, and as well as this, finds herself falling for her landlord, Peter.It just so happens that Peter (during an ongoing divorce case from his wife) too is slowly falling for Alanna.





	1. A New Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, its me again!  
> I really hope you enjoy this ongoing story tat i have had saved on my laptop for years. I am so excited to finally share it with you all, and i really hope you enjoy it!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx

So here we were. Sat on a bus, and on our way to our new home. When I say ‘our’, I am referring to my sister Naomi and I.  
Our father had just recently passed away, and our mum was also very sick. Apparently, our parents wanted us to stay with a family friend of theirs, one of whom we had never met. His name was Peter. Peter Capaldi.  
The bus was coming to our get off. We paid the driver and exited. We had a 5 minute walk to our new home. When we got to the door, it was open.  
“He knew we were coming then” said Naomi as she made her way into the house.  
“Naomi!” I whispered. “You can’t just walk in to someone’s house like that!”. But she didn’t listen, and kept on walking.  
Little did we know that Peter was at the top of the landing listening to us. I had no choice but to follow Naomi into the kitchen, I choice which I would later regret.  
“Can I help you?” a voice said from behind us, which made us turn in fright. It was Peter, dressed in a business suit. “Im sorr…” I began to say, but I was rudely interrupted by Naomi.  
“You’re peter, right?” she said. “This is Alanna, and I am Naomi”.  
At that moment, I just wanted a hole to appear and swallow me up. This was visual on my face and peter saw this. I kept my head down. Peter was careful at who he aimed his anger at, knowing full well that it was Naomi who initiated the trouble.  
“Do you think its right to walk into a strangers’ house like this?” he said.  
“No…” I began, but was interrupted by Naomi. “Well you’re not a stranger, are you really? You’re our new landlord”. On the word ‘our’, I was dragged forward by the arm by Naomi to where she was standing. Peter looked awkward by this, knowing full well that Naomi was the infiltrator.  
“I am now your guardian, and you will abide by my rules”. While saying this, he walked passed them to the kettle and got out a mug. “You’re rooms are upstairs, the second and third rooms on the left”. “Ok” said Naomi with a swift turn, and she was on her way. Peter watched her walk away, and then turned his attention to me, who looked more embarrassed than anyone Peter had ever seen look in his whole life. I finally plucked up the courage to look up at him, to which Peter reacted by raising his eyebrows in shock.  
“I’m sorry” I muttered to him, and I also turned and walked away.  
I finally got to the top step to see Naomi plugging in her music speaker. It was the loudest thing I had ever heard in my whole life. I had to put a stop to her before she blew the house roof off! I ran into the room  
“Naomi! You can’t blast that now! Not after what you just di….” But it was too late and Naomi was already blasting the music. I had had enough. Today had been the hardest day in my history of being, and I just couldn’t take anymore. I stormed out of the room and down the stairs deciding to get some fresh air. Halfway down the stairs, I heard a voice shout “RIGHT! THAT’S IT!” It shook me. I just wanted to get out of the house.  
It was all proving to be too much, and I could feel my eyes begin to fill with tears. I reached the bottom step and went to grab the door handle, when all of a sudden a hand violently grabbed my wrist and tossed me around – it was Peter.  
“You’re not going anywhere…” as soon as he saw my face, he froze, realizing that I was crying. God, I felt so embarrassed. Naomi appeared at the top of the stairs and said “what are you going to do? Chuck us out?” ‘Well done Naoimi’ I thought to myself. ‘What a clever threat, you have really done it now’. I was furious. This was just like Naomi to ruin people’s lives. All she wanted to do was live on her own, but she had made a promise to me and my family that we would stick together.  
“Go on!” Naoimi continued. “I dare you to chuck us out! Then you won’t get paid!”  
“I’m not getting paid to look after you!” Peter shouted.  
Just at that moment, I dropped to the ground, Peter catching me onto the floor.  
“ugh this happens all the time” Naomi said. Peter, not listening to Naomi, checked for a pulse, but there wasn’t one. Now he was scared.  
“we have to get her to the hospital, quick”. He carried me to the car.  
“ARE YOU COMING?!” He shouted to Naomi. “Meh! I will catch you up”. Peter looked at her in pure shock, and carried on with his duties.  
Apparently, I was unconscious for 4 hours in the hospital. Peter stayed the whole time with me. I awoke slowly to see not my sister but Peter sitting in the chair next to the bed in his work attire, asleep.  
Surprisingly I felt a lot better. I decided to give peter’s hand a slight nudge and he woke with a fright.  
“Am I boring you?!” I said laughing He rubbed his eyes realizing where he was, and said “oh sorry….are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. I’m so sorry about that, Peter”. I said, almost crying.  
Peter grabbed my hand “It’s ok! Don’t be silly. The doctor said it was from extreme dehydration!” he said almost smiling, watching me at the same time looking for some sort of reaction. I smiled and looked down.  
Right at that moment, my friend Shelly walked in all worried. “Oh my gosh! I got on the first flight here!” she said in a huff.  
“Peter, this is Shelly, my friend” I introduced her.  
“Well I would like to think I am more than that! I mean, I have known you for 22 years!”  
“What?!” Peter said confused.  
“Shelly was at the hospital with her mum the day I was born. Our parents were good friends”. I explained.  
“I’m four years older than her if it makes it less confusing” she said and peter laughed.  
“This is peter, our landlord”. I said.  
Shelly’s face eased into a calm smile, a smile I only saw rarely. She looked as if she had a lot of admiration for him already.  
“Nice to meet you peter” she said shaking his hand.  
Peter saw this kind of respectful look that Shelly had and right then, he understood just how important she was in my life.  
“So, you are housing Alanna, and the evil one…I mean Naomi? Brave!” she said and Peter looked down and laughed in a very manly way, a way which I found quiet charming.  
“Why are you laughing? I’m being serious she burnt down a house once” Shelly said in a more serious manor. Peter stopped laughing.  
Shelly and I just broke into fits of giggles at his face, but peter just smiled in confusion.  
Just then, his beeper went off, and he answered it. It looked as if he had to leave.  
“Can it not wait until tomorrow?” he said into the phone receiver. I touched his arm and muttered ‘GO’ with a faint smile. He looked at me in confusion at the arm touch (which I harshly removed). But then, his look turned into a easy smile, like he had known me forever. He deleted the phone call and said to Alanna “are you sure?”  
“You have done more than enough! Now go!” he smiled at me and I smiled back.  
“Yeah, you better go!” said Shelly. “…besides, you’re going to have to keep up your income now you have Naomi the ‘home-wrecker’ in your house!”  
“Shelly!!” I muttered. “Peter, I promise you she will do no harm to your house I will make sure of it”.  
He smiled in a reassuring way and said “don’t worry; we will deal with it when that happens…” he kind of froze on the last word which made me laugh and his serious face turned into a cheeky grin. “Nice meeting you, Shelly” he said and gave me a final wave and disappeared.  
“He seems nice” Shelly said.  
“Yea. I was scared at first” I muttered  
“Why?”  
“He seems very intimidating” I said in a concerning way.  
“Ah, come on he seems alright! He is just stressed from Naoimi. Besides, he is cute, girl!” I threw a cushion at her and she ducked and we laughed.  
Peter had been gone for less than a minute and she already wanted him back, like she had known him forever. He made her feel safe, and she wasn’t going to let Naomi ruin that. Shelly drove me home.


	2. Who is Richard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna is now home from the hospital, only to find that an old face has made its way back into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you are enjoying this story!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx

CHAPTER TWO - WHO IS RICHARD?  
When I got home, I let Shelly in with me to get a quick snack. The journey from the hospital had been a long one after all. I was sitting at the dining table with her when the front door slammed open and in came peter shouting “Elaine, please!”.  
I knew as soon as I heard that loud voice that maybe Shelly shouldn’t be here, but it was too late, and peter was now standing in the kitchen with a woman next to him.   
“Hi” he said.  
“I…I...I’m sorry I was just getting Shelly a drink…it was a long drive”.  
I went to get up when peter put out his hand, and moving it left to right in a frustrated voice he said “It’s ok It’s ok. Thank you for driving Alanna home, Shelly”.  
Shelly smiled and said “Thanks for the lemonade”  
All the while, the woman was still standing next to Peter. She then cleared her throat loudly, as if to get some attention.  
“Oh! This is my ex wife, Elaine”. He said.  
“Wife for now” she said and stuck out her hand to shake mine in an arrogant way, or so I thought. “You must be Alanna …or Ellie? I’m not sure…?”  
I stuck out my hand in reluctance. “You can call me Ellie” I said.   
Then, she gave me the fakest smile I ever did see. Everything went silent.  
Shelly got up and said “well, I better be off I have to go to Tesco to get a few bits”.  
“It was lovely meeting you, Shelly. Thanks again for the help”. Peter said.  
Shelly smiled and started making her way to the door. Elaine then looked at me as if to say ‘are you staying?’  
Peter saw this. I decided to grab the shopping list from the fridge.  
“I think I will go with her and get all this” I said.  
“Your not going anywhere. You need to rest” he said, grabbing me back by the arm.   
“I promise, I’m fine” I said. Peter smiled as a sign of appreciation. I grabbed my coat and left.  
I left at 6 and got back at around 8 o’clock. I opened the front door to peter sitting at the dining table with a mass amount of paper work around him. He was signing a few of the sheets. You could hear Naomi blasting some Def Leppard upstairs.   
“Hey” he said looking up for a split second. “Hey” I said in return.   
I wasn’t getting much attention of recent and I don’t mean that in an arrogant way. All of the attention had always been on Naomi. So as a result, I was kind of annoyed when returning my ‘hey’ to peter.  
I began to put the shopping away when he noticed I was annoyed and got up and said “Hey let me do that it’s the least I can do”.  
I smiled and he smiled. “Your wife seems nice” I said in an unsure tone.  
Just at that second, Naomi’s song changed to something a lot louder and more aggressive, which made me jump.   
“She’s ok” he said. “We are in the middle of a divorce”. He said this pointing to all of the paperwork. “I’m so sorry. That must be hard?”   
“She cheated on me. 3 times, actually”.  
To this I didn’t know what to say. “if it’s any consolation, my boyfriend cheated on my 6 times, once with my cousin…” when I said this, I looked so embarrassed. I looked at Peter and he was laughing. I just look down and continue to pack away the shopping.   
“I'm sorry that was a stupid comparison” I then said. “You are married…it must be 10 times harder”. He looked at me with a soothing smile, and I returned it.   
Just at that second, Naomi came downstairs, looked at me and said “Richard is coming around in a bit so you’re going to have to leave”.   
“Why does she have to leave?” Peter asked Naomi.   
“Because she doesn’t like Richard for some reason”  
“You know the reason” I said, really annoyed now.  
“No I don’t. tell me” she said in a challenging manor.  
I wasn’t about to test her because I knew she could give as good as she got. I put my head down in defeat.   
“Right then. He will be here in 10” she said.  
“10 MINUTES!?” I said in disbelief. “At least give me a second to get out of here!!”  
I ran up stairs and Naomi followed. She passed my room and said “hurry up and leave”.  
I phoned Shelly and put her on loud speaker so I could hear her while I was getting ready. Little did I know that peter was outside the door listening.   
“Hey Do you have any plans tonight?” I said through the phone receiver  
“No why you want to go out?”   
“Yes, in like 10 minutes! Do you think you could be here in 10?”   
“It’s your lucky day I just got back from a date so I’m ready. I’m in the car now and on my way. What’s with the short notice?”  
“Richard is coming around so I want to get out of here quick”   
“He shouldn’t be allowed to go around like he does, Alanna...”   
“Shelly your on loud speaker” I panicked  
“I don’t care, Alanna. He is disgusti…” just at that second, I deleted the call.  
I had on my best black dress with knee high boots and was ready for a night out. This was my first night out since the accident, and tonight, I just wanted to forget everything.   
10 minutes had passed, so I made my way downstairs into the kitchen to wait. I was halfway down the stairs, when the front door opened and in walked Richard. I froze.   
“Naomi” I tried to shout but failed. I swiftly turned the corner and made my way toward the kitchen where Peter was standing watching these events take place.   
As I walked passed peter, he saw the scared and tearful look on my face. He then looked on at Richard, who was looking at my behind in an obvious state with a grin on his face. Peter grimaced at this.   
Richard turned to Peter and introduced himself. “Hi I’m Richard”.   
He shook Peters’ hand much to his dismay. He thought that Richard looked like the most disloyal man he had ever seen in his entire life.   
Peter turned to look at me. I was watching the events with teary eyes.  
Just that second, the doorbell rang and Naomi appeared and opened it. It was Shelly.   
“She’s still getting ready” she said to.   
Shelly. “No, I’m here” I said nearly shaking at this point as I could still feel Richards eyes on I. Looking at Richard with disgust, Shelly took two steps forward just to be closer to Richard to show she wasn’t scared. She held out her hand to me. “Come on Alanna” she said.  
Peter at this point was very confused. He followed the us outside.   
“Alanna” he shouted. “are you ok?”  
I couldn’t speak. I looked at him and then looked down. Shelly came to my side.   
“She is fine. She just doesn’t like Richard that’s all”.  
“Well I hope you have a good night. Can you at least be home by 2?”   
“yea I will” I said with a faint smile. I turned and got into the car.   
Shelly whispered to peter “he isn’t a nice man. I can’t say anything because she will kill me, but I care about her, so I’m going to tell you this: after what he has done, he shouldn’t be allowed in your house” Peter winked at her in appreciation and Shelly turned and got into the car. He turned and went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> XxXx


	3. Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another sad loss in her life, and her sister not wanting to know her, Alanna is feeling lost. Peter is beginning to soften to having the two girls in the house (well, one of them anyway!). His relationship with Alanna starts to grow, but not in a way either of them had expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as i am telling it to you!  
> Please leave a kudos below or even a comment of what you think of it! I would really appreciate it!  
> Also, i am going to start writing a lot more one shots, so stay tuned! :D  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR!  
> Love,  
> Kate   
> XxXx

CHAPTER THREE - COMFORT ME  
I’d always loved my group of friends. They had been there with me through thick and thin. No one knew each other’s deepest secrets, which made the friendship even freer. As soon as Shelly and I entered the club, we saw our small group of friends on the dance floor. Then, my favourite song ‘Single Ladies’ came on and by this point, I admit I was a little bit drunk. Well, drunk to climb on a table and dance promiscuously, very promiscuously. Little did I know that Naomi and Richard had just walked in with their group of friends. Shelly snapped out of her dance trance and grabbed me off the table and pointed in their direction. Naomi had not seen them me yet, but Richard looked like he had been staring for a good while. Just at that moment, I felt like she was going to be sick. I ran out to the greenery, Shelly by my side, and vomited.   
“Better get you home” said Shelly, helping me to the car where I got inside.   
She then attempted to start the engine, but it wouldn’t start. She tried a couple more times but no luck. At this point, I was really annoyed, annoyed at the fact that even leaving the house, I had to come into contact with my enemy, Richard. Just at that second, I swore I saw peter and two other men pull up in a car and get out across from us.   
“Is that peter?” I just managed to say in fear of vomiting. Shelly looked up and saw that it was in fact peter.   
She ran out of the car and over to him to explain what had happened.   
“Oh, hi Shelly! Is Alanna with you?” he said  
“Yea, she is, but she isn’t feeling very well so we are going to go home”  
“you’re going home already? Its only 11.30!”  
“Well…um…she had a little bit too much to drink, and we were dancing and then…Richard and Naomi turned up. I saw Richard watching Alanna from the corner so I warned her and when she saw him, she went outside and vomited”.   
“Where is she?” Peter said, in a very concerned manor, eyebrows and all.  
“She’s in the car”  
Peter went to go over when Shelly grabbed his arm “I wouldn’t if I were you. She is on the come down”. Peter could just see her and she was asleep.   
“One more thing…my car won’t start…could you give me a jump start?”   
“Sure” he said, and drove over his car to Shellys’ to connect the two engines.  
“Thank you so much peter I owe you one” Shelly said, sighing in relief.  
“Ok then, will you do me a favour and stay with Alanna until I get home? It won’t be any later than 1 just so she isn’t stuck if Naomi brings Richard home. I’m going to talk to her tomorrow”   
“Talk to who?”   
“The two of them. I’m going to tell Naomi that she can’t bring Richard into the house and I’m going to ask Alanna after what he problem with him is. Otherwise I can’t stop Naomi from seeing him”   
“Your too good peter” Shelly said, with a sarcastic laugh. “I will stay with Alanna until you get home”. Shelly got in the car and drove me back to peters house.  
It was ten to one and peter just got home when he heard crying in the front room. He walked in to see me curled up in Shelly’s arms crying like mad. Shelly turned to peter and shook her head. Right then, peter knew what had happened. He didn’t know what to do: he had never been very good in these types of situations, dealing with death in particular. Shelly got up to meet peter in the hallway on her way out.   
“Do you want me to stay here?” she said.  
“No no, you’re ok. You have done more than enough. I can take it from here”   
“I will be back tomorrow” she said, and Peter nodded. He watched Shelly leave and then walked into the front room.  
He sat there for a minute unsure of what to do. I was curled up in a ball, very still. He put his hand on my back but I did not respond.  
“Alanna” he whispered to me, but I wasn’t in the mood to talk about my emotions.  
“Please just go away!” I shouted.   
“No”  
My tears just got a little more furious. Looking up, I shouted “I said go away!”   
“No” Peter said again.   
I then decided to turn around to see what Peter’s problem was. I really was in a bad mood.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Alanna”   
“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” I shouted at the top of my lungs in between sobs. Peter was astounded. He had never heard me shout before, let alone see me in this state. He didn’t know what to do.  
All of a sudden, he felt his emotions were flowing too quickly. We were face to face. He cupped my face and I froze. His eyes were mesmerizing. I was sure that they darkened in the few seconds that all of this occurred, like a dark cloud had appeared over them. Then I looked at his mouth and he continued to look at mine. God I wanted to kiss him, and he clearly wanted to kiss me. He looked so handsome in the moonlight that shone through the window. We slowly moved closer and closer towards each other, Peters hand still on my chin.  
Mouths so close, we were literally breathing each other’s air, and it tasted so good and felt even better on my slightly open lips. I pulled back a little all of a sudden, and peter felt me tug away from his cupped hand. However, he didn’t get the memo. He slowly moved his hand back softly, soothed my chin and said “its ok”. We moved so close together, our lips almost touched, but didn’t, unfortunately. After tonight, I felt that I needed him.  
All of a sudden, the front door burst open and then slammed shut in the same second. Then I heard footsteps going up the steps really loudly. We didn’t dare move, we just froze.  
“I’m so sorry” I said to Peter, beginning to cry again. “I mess everything up” I then stood up and went to walk upstairs.  
Peter then stood up fast, grabbed my wrist with one hand and cupped my face with the other, and said “you have messed nothing up. You are perfect. Don’t even worry about Richard, he won’t be coming here again”  
I looked confused. Peter said “I don’t know what the issue is between you both, but it doesn’t seem nice so if Naomi wants to see him she can get out of the house…that would be good for her, wouldn’t it!”  
I smiled through my tears. Just then, a motor bike pulled up outside the house and the sound of a bike horn went off. Peter looked confused. “Naomi!!!!!!” someone shouted. It was Richard. Naomi came running down the stairs, went out the front door with a ‘BANG’, and the motorbike sped off with her on it.   
Just then, Peters’ buzzer went off. He looked at it, and concluded: “John wants me in for overtime”  
I tried to hold in more tears in but I couldn’t. “Please don’t go” I said.   
I wasn’t feeling very safe with myself at that moment, and I needed someone to be with me right now. With my father gone, and now my mother not soon after, I didn’t know how much more I could take. “I don’t want to be alone”.   
He looked into my eyes and his face softened. He grabbed my hand and said “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere”.  
“Thanks” he smiled.  
“Let’s watch some TV?” I nodded. We fell asleep on the sofa in each others’ arms.


	4. Our first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Alanna wakes to find out that her sister didn't come home last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I really hope you all like it! Let me know below if you are enjoying this story!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx

When I woke up, I felt so bad, probably the alcohol. I smelt bacon, beans, egg, toast…all the things I had been craving throughout the night. I walked into the kitchen to find peter frying food and dancing to the radio.   
“Morning” I said. He jumped around. He had to admit, even after sleeping in last nights clothes, Alanna still looked good.   
“smells good” I said.   
“It doesn’t smell too bad if I do say so myself” and he winked, which gave me a shiver down my spine.  
Peter studied me for a minute, wondering to ask whether I was ok or not. He decided not to, considering the fact that I looked like I had already been crying.   
“I’m going to get changed. Won’t be a minute” I said turning around after realising what I was wearing.   
Peter had just finished plating the breakfast. He then put orange juice in two cups. Approaching the kitchen, Peter looked up and saw me. I was wearing a denim skirt, a David Bowie t-shirt and stripy long cardigan with knee high boots with a small heel.  
“Going somewhere fancy?” he said laughing.  
“I will take that as a compliment” I said, then looking down at the table. There were only 2 plates and two cups.  
“Where’s Naomi?” I said in a worried way.   
“She didn’t come home last night. I spoke to her this morning to make sure she was ok and she is in France”.  
“FRANCE!” I choked on my orange juice. “How did she get to France?”   
“She said she will be back before tomorrow”   
“Oh of course she did! How dare she disappear and once again leave me here to deal with the crap!” I was obviously in a state and started walking down the hall towards the door and opened it to leave. Peter stomped behind and slammed the door shut.   
“And where do you think you are going?” he said.  
“Out. I don’t have to explain myself to you!”  
Judging by the look on Peters face she regretted every word she had just said. She attempted to open the door again, but failed when he shut the door even harsher.   
“Actually, you kind of do have to explain yourself to me. So tell me where you are wanting to go, and I will drive you there. How about that, eh?” Then, I lost it.   
Approaching him, I said “Peter get out of my way right now”.   
Peter moved a step closer to her and said “No” making sure to give off that he wouldn’t be spoken to like this. Alanna’s eyes began to tear up. She attempted to open the door again by grasping Peter’s hand, which was also over the door knob. She pulled it, but failed to open it because he was far stronger than her.   
“ALANNA, GIVE UP” he shouted.   
“NO! I WONT! “I then burst out crying and hit him in the chest. “JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!”   
He grabbed my clenched fist and pulled me forward harshly. He was looking into my eyes and he thought that I looked completely and utterly broken.   
“Get off me” I said pulling away still crying. “You don’t care. You’re just pretending to care like everyone else!”   
“No Alanna, I care” he said approaching her and grabbing her wrist with one hand and her cheek with another “More than you will ever know”  
They were very close now, just staring into each others’ eyes.   
Suddenly, the door opened and Elaine walked in. Peter abruptly removed his hands from me and I looked away aware that I had been crying.   
“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something? Because I can go….”   
“Elaine please just…SHUT UP!” Peter had finally snapped and it was all my fault.   
The door then opened again and in came Naomi looking like a train wreck. We stared at each other for a few seconds and then Richard appeared behind her.   
“Get him away from me” I shouted. Naomi wound her eyes in the air.   
“I thought he had hurt you or something” I said to Naomi.  
“Alanna! Get over it, ok? It was years ago”  
I felt myself burning up and all of a sudden, she couldn’t stop.  
“How can you say that when no one here even knows what he has done, Naomi?” I shouted. “You want to go there? Because right now, I will go anywhere”.   
“Hi everyo….oh I’m sorry am I interrupt…” it was Shelly, and she had just sensed the tension.   
“You missed nothing, Shelly” said Naomi. “Alanna was just about to tell everyone about Richard and something about what he has done to her? Well go on then. Enlighten us”.  
I froze and felt tears forming in my eyes, once again. I looked at Richard.   
“HE RAPED HER!” shouted Shelly.   
Suddenly, Peter walked to Richard and hit him hard. I ran out of the door. Peter put on his coat as fast as he could and ran after me. But it was no use. I was faster than him and soon, I was out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! In the next one, things begin to heat up between Alanna and Peter, so stay tuned!  
> Kate  
> XxXx


	5. An Evening in Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told through Peters eyes: Alanna is now missing, and Peter goes out to look for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as i am enjoying writing it!

PETER’S POINT OF VIEW

It was now getting dark and i was starting to get really worried. Alanna was still nowhere to be found. I decided to call Shelly to help. I had tried to call Naomi, but I think she was too upset to answer my call. Shelly answered and told me that she was having no luck finding her either.   
I was walking a bridge, and about to stop and think, when all of a sudden, I looked up, and there was Alanna, sitting on the pier looking into the water. ‘How on earth did she get out here? Its miles out’ I thought. Whatever the case, he was just relieved to have found her.   
“ALANNA!!!” I shouted, my Scottish accent strong, and unmistakable.   
She looked up, saw me and got up fast and started walking towards him me in a slight run. Out of pure happiness, I found myself doing the same. As soon as we met, we joined into a hug. She hugged me quiet hard, which shocked me and a responded by hugging her tight as well.  
“I am so sorry” she said. “Don’t be silly you haven’t done anything wrong”.   
“I made you mad. I didn’t mean to make you mad” she said through sobs.   
“Stop you did no such thing. I was only trying to protect you.” I reassured her, my hand now cupping her face.  
“I know. I will let you protect me from now on I promise”. She said with a slight giggle which made me laugh.   
Just at that minute, I noticed a fish shop across the road. “Want to get some dinner?” I said pointing to the shop.  
“Sure if you’re buying” she said smiling, which was fine with me.   
“Deal” I said, and we walked over to the shop .  
While we were eating, I asked if Alanna if she wouldn’t mind telling me about Richard and exactly what happened. Alanna basically told me that Richard had sexually abused her when they were once dating. After hearing the story, I now understood why she was so insecure about everything and why she was so quiet and had low self esteem. It was him. It was Richard. Next to the fish and chip ship, there was a small pub, so I took Alanna in there so we could talk some more. We talked about everything, from our ‘favourite colours’ to our ‘favourite books’. Then, as the night drew on, we got a small bit tipsy and started talking about our first kisses and how they felt to us.   
After eating, we decided to get a taxi back to mine. We laughed all the way home, a small bit drunk. I l loved seeing Alanna so happy like this. The whole journey home, I couldn’t stop thinking about everything she had been through.   
“If you ever want to talk to me or confide in me or anything, remember I’m here, ok?” I said to her, my hand uncontrollable slipping onto her lap. It felt so good to finally touch her. Since the hug, I had been having withdrawal symptoms from her.   
“Thank you” she said, drunkenly smiling, her index finger now ringing circles around my hand, which was still on her thigh.   
“I mean it, Ellie. I care for you very much”.  
I said this holding eye contact with her for quite a while. Finally, we snapped out of it, when the taxi driver rang his front bell in the taxi to announce our arrival. I paid the taxi driver; we both stumbled inside and went to bed. But unfortunately, in our own separate rooms. ‘Damn!’


End file.
